vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson was a vampire and 's best friend. She had known Stefan and his brother for over a century. She was killed in 162 Candles by Damon to make others believe the Mystic Falls vampire was dead. She was 350 years old, making her birth date around 1659 and her turning year somewhere in the late 1680's . Also in 162 Candles is mentioned that she visited Stefan every birthday including once in 1987 during a Bon Jovi concert. She meets Elena Gilbert, and gives her some relationship advice, saying: "When it's real you can't walk away." Season One Lexi went to see for his 162nd birthday, even though she has visited him every birthday - he was surprised on this visit. When went to visit Stefan, she saw Lexi in a bath towel and thought they had a sexual relationship. She stays at the Salvatore Boarding House until nightfall, because she doesn't own a Lapis Lazuli (which is needed for vampires to be exposed to sunlight without burning). She mentions Katherine while talking to Stefan while saying that she never knew her. She, however, didn't like her for what she did to Stefan (and she called her a "bitch"). Damon convinces both Lexi and Stefan to come to the Mystic Grill where Caroline's party is. They play pool there, dance and enjoys the night. Lexi tells Elena about her own experience with her human boyfriend. She later starts talking to Damon and wanted to know what he was planning but he wouldn't tell her. Earlier, Damon had attacked a girl and he compelled her to say that Lexi attacked her boyfriend. Sheriff Forbes had blocked the exit to make sure no one could leave. The girl points to Lexi and Sheriff Forbes inject vervain into her and several cops carry her outside. Lexi throws the cops to the side and goes after the sheriff, but Damon stakes her before she can get to Sheriff Forbes. She asked why he killed her and he said "part of the plan" and she died. In Bloodlines, comes to visit Bree at her bar. Bree wanted revenge for her death because it turns out that Lexi was her friend. Her boyfriend Lee, another vampire, was about to kill and light him on fire, but Elena stops him at the last minute. He told her that it wasn't for her - it was for Lexi. Season Two Lexi is mentioned in three episodes in the second season: Masquerade, and Katerina, making it 3 episodes in a row. *In Masquerade, she is mentioned by Katherine that says she saw Lexi and Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert. *In Rose, Rose says that she was a friend of Lexi's. *In Katerina, Stefan tells Caroline that she reminds him of Lexi. She makes an appearance in the episode "The Dinner Party" (six episodes after she was last mentioned) in the form of flashbacks, where is shown that she met Stefan on 1864 after he tried to feed from her, not realizing, she, too was a vampire. She told him he was a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity. She was who made Stefan change from the monster he was to who hes today. After Stefan said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and crave for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. Season Three Lexi is supposed to reappear as a ghost in season three's Halloween episode (3.06 or 3.07). Relationship's Lee Lee was a former lover or Lexi. Lee was mentioned in season 1 when Lexi returned for Stefan's 162nd birthday. Attitudes toward humans She had a very generous nature to mortals. As mentioned she did drink human blood but strictly from hospital blood banks, therefore unlike Stefan when he recently ingested human blood she was able to easily control her innate bloodlust without harming humans. She didn't hunt them or regard them as her playthings but her equals. Indeed, she was in love with a human male named Lee as much as Elena Gilbert is in love with Stefan. Lexi dissuaded Elena's worries about being romantically involved with a vampire including her slowly growing old with him being forever young. She turned Lee into a vampire with his consent and wish. The only time in her brief time in the series she looked like she was about to attack a human was in self defense when Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies captured her with vervain and were taking her away to a quite place to kill her. As outlined below betrayed and killed her to maintain his cover and to put the Sheriff's fears to rest. .]] Lexi seemed to have the healthiest attitude of all the vampires so far. Like and Isobel she was totally comfortable with the fact that she was a vampire and craved and drank human blood, but unlike them did not harm humans and regard them as less than herself. Nor did she feel any guilt about her existence like Stefan. It is compromise Stefan hasn't worked out with his strict no human blood under any circumstances attitude and emotional self flagellation about the feelings and dangerous desires within him. Death Lexi's death was construed by Damon, who sought to terminate the town's avid search for vampires. He attacked a young boy and then compelled a girl to tell Sheriff Forbes that it was Lexi who attacked her. Then Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies injected Lexi with vervain, and arrested her. They took her to a back alley with the intent of staking her, however Lexi was strong enough to resist the vervain and almost escaped ,until Damon "saved" the sheriff by staking Lexi in the heart. Damon's plan worked as Sheriff Forbes then responded, "Finally this nightmare is over". Stefan's Diaries When Stefan first met Lexi, he said she gave off power. She owned a butcher shop and was Living of animal blood. Lexi didn't agree with Stefan dating Callie. She had three companions, Percy, Buxton, and Hugo, all vampires. When teaching Stefan how to behave in public and not draw attention to himself while compelling in a Union bar, she compelled the band to stop play "The Battle Hymm of the Republic" and "God Save the South" instead. She had a brother who was killed in a fire meant for her. Gallery Season 1 File:Lexi.png|Lexi attacks Sheriff Forbes. File:Lexideath.png|Lexi being staked by Damon. Lexistaked.png|Lexi's dead body. File:Elenalexi.jpg|Lexi talking to Elena. vodsyvnohhuxlf0626yq2diux3x.jpg vampirediaries108_0474.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Parine-pierce-19415346-1280-720.jpg the vampire diaries lexi 1.png|Lexi, just being awesome Season 2 Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Normal VD215a 0199b.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19414539-1280-720.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Appearances 'Season One ' * 162 Candles (first appearance) 'Season Two ' *The Dinner Party (flashback) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Killed by Damon Category:Undead Category:Season 3 Characters